3 Months To Love
by Starbucksxo
Summary: He's a prince. She's an ordinary girl. He only has 3 months to find true love. If he doesn't, he has to marry the evil Elizabeth. Will he find love or will it be too late? Nalex. xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter of 3 Months To Love. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, but also critique. I don't own anything but the plot and Elizabeth because I created her.**_

Starring

Nick Jonas as Nate/Nathaniel Gray

Selena Gomez as Alex Russo

Joe Jonas as Shane Grayson

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres

Kevin Jonas as Jason Grayson

in..

3 Months To Love

**Chapter 1**

**Nate's Pov**

I see the sun beaming against my window. I groan. I can't even sleep on the weekends. ''Your Highness, please wake up. You have a lot to do today'', said Isabel, my personal assistant.

''Please, let me sleep for five more minutes and I told you, you can stop calling your highness, just call me Nate'', I said trying to go back to sleep.

''Well, Your H- I mean Nate, I can't do that. I was given orders from your mother, the Queen herself that you must be ready so you can have brunch with Elizabeth and her family'', said Isabel.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm eating brunch with the bitch Elizabeth. I hate her. She only talks about herself and how pretty she is. Eww, she makes me want to vomit.

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nathaniel Grey aka Nate soon to be king. Which I don't want to be. My parents are making me marry Elizabeth Crudwell. Her last name suits her perfectly because she is a crud.

'' Why do I have to eat brunch with that, that bitch?! I rather be eating with a monkey or a grasshopper than her of all people!'', I said angry.

Who wouldn't be angry at her. She flirts with every guy in this country and they expect me to marry her?! I rather die a painful death.

''My, Nate I didn't know you have that strong of a vocabulary'', Isabel says trying to hold in her laughter.

'' I can't understand why I can't marry a girl for love. If I'm going to marry someone it should be someone I want to spend the rest of my life with'', I said kind of frustrated.

''Well, I suppose you should. You're going to be 18 soon, so you should make your own decisions. Plus, you're going to run Genovia'', said Isabel.

'' Isabel, you're a genius! If I can convince my parents to actually let me choose my bride, I don't have to marry Elizabeth!'', I said while hugging Isabel.

''Nate.. can't.. breath'', she said.

''Sorry'', I said while chuckling.

''You should get ready, you were supposed to be downstairs 5 minutes ago!'', she said shooing me into the bathroom.

----

''Nathaniel, its about time you showed up'' said my father. My father is a big man who is very strong for his age. He has straight brown hair and he has a beard like Santa Claus, but instead of white its brown.

''Sorry father, I overslept'', I said.

''Don't worry, dear. The Crudwells' are not here yet'', said my mother. My mother on the other hand, has very curly brown hair, which is very brown. She is elegant like a rose. But both my parents have brown eyes, which is where I got it from.

The doorbell rings._ Great, my nightmare had just begun _I thought. The other thing I didn't mention is that my parents are really good friends with Crudwells' which is why I'm arranged to marry Elizabeth.

I see them coming into our palace and started greeting my parents and I.

''Why, hello Nathaniel! I haven't seen you since you were a lad'', said Elizabeth's mother Lucille.

A lad?! Are you kidding me?! We're in the year 2009 and she's talking like a weirdo.

'' Lucille, we saw each other last week'', I said faking a smile.

''Oh, yeah of course, sorry about that'', she said a little embarrassed. My mother glared at me. Hey! It's not my fault her memory isn't functioning right.

''Nathaniel, what's up?'', asked Elizabeth's father, Henry trying to act cool.

''I'm fine'', I said trying not to laugh. At least he's keeping up with the program.

''Hey Nathaniel''said Elizabeth seductively. Elizabeth has a long straight dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She also has tan skin. Don't get me wrong, she is very beautiful. But I hate her. Her personality is horrible and she only thinks about herself. I think that beauty should be inside and out. She doesn't have that. She could have any guy she wants but she wants me. Typical, she only wants to marry me because I'm royalty and rich.

''Uh.. hey Elizabeth'' I said trying not to gag. Are you kidding me?! She's trying to put a move on me, when her parents are right there. Talk about slut.

'' Aren't you glad that you and I are getting married?'', she said still acting seductive.

''Umm.. well.- ''Your Majesties your brunch is served'', said Isabel. Phew. Saved by Isabel.

We go outside to eat brunch in the garden. When we get there. there's a whole plate of food and nice silverware. Thank god, I am starving. So we sat down and starting eating.

After, we're done eating the Crudwells' had to go because they were going to Elizabeth's grandmother who is sick.

''Finally, they left! I was getting really annoyed,'' I told my parents.

''Nathaniel, you shouldn't be so rude to Lucille. You hurt her feelings,'' said my mother. Like a care. Lucille only wants Elizabeth to marry me so they could be rich. Talk about gold diggers.

''No, actually you guys are hurting my feelings. I'm marrying a girl who I hate and feel nothing at all for her. And, the other thing is I don't want to be king! I want to be a normal kid and go to school just like other people my age!'' I was extremely mad. She can't tell me what to do even if she is my mother. I don't want to be royalty I want to be like everyone else.

''Now, Nathaniel don't talk to your mother like that. You have no right to be raising your voice", said my father.

''How can you say such a thing. You don't know Elizabeth. She's a sweet girl'', said my mother.

''Sweet girl?! Mom, she's a slut. A girl who sleeps around with other guys in this country!''

''Nathaniel Nicholas Gray! I won't have that language in palace! Is that clear?'', said my father.

''Crystal'', I said.

''If you keep up with this attitude, I won't tell you what I have in mind'', he said.

''And what is what you have in mind, Dad?''

''What I have in mind is that you get to pick your bride'', he said.

''No freaking way! Thank you!'' I said as I hugged him.

''Under one condition'', he said. Uh-oh, this can' be good.

''Which is?''

''Is that you have 3 months to fall in love and bring back the bride of which you choose, and if you don't, you have to marry Elizabeth.

''WHAT?! That is crazy! How am I going to find a girl to love in 3 months?"

''I believe its what you call love at first sight, son'', he said.

''Howard, I can't believe you're letting him do this. The girl might not be up to our standards. And where is he going to stay for the past 3 months?!'' said my mother. I can't believe her. She wants me to marry that slut of Elizabeth. Doesn't she want me to be happy?! God knows what would happen to me if I marry Elizabeth. I might end up dead on our honeymoon.

''Mom, can't you let me be happy for once?! I know if I marry Elizabeth, I'm not going to be happy'', I said.

''You're right. You deserve the right to be happy. Even though, I want you to marry Elizabeth you deserve better and I know that girl is not her,'' she said.

"Aww, thanks mom'', I said pulling her into a hug.

''No problem, honey'', she said.

''So first things first, Nathaniel, you're going to be staying with my brother's family in New York and you will be leaving tommorrow. I told Isabel to arranged plane tickets and you will be leaving in the morning. Also, my brother knows that you're going to New York and has the guest room ready. You will be going to high school with your cousin and your other cousin is in college, I believe. Isabel is going with you, so will have protection and she will tell me everything that is going on. She is going to pretend to be your sister so she can keep an eye on you. Is that clear?'' he said.

''Yes, thank you. I finally can live like a normal teenager for 3 months'', I said feeling excited.

"Also, we shorten your name to Nate Grayson, so no one knows that you're a prince", said my mom.

''Since, that is my brother's last name since he changed it'', he said.

''Dad, why haven't you told me that I had an uncle?''

''It's because I wanted to forget about it. You see, he was supposed to be king not I. He wanted to be normal and so he moved and never kept contact with anyone. So I told some people of ours, like our guards to find out where he lives, his new name and everything because I knew one day I would need it'', he said.

''Wow''. Was I all I could say. Its kind of cool that I have cousins closer to my age.

''Well, carry on. You should start packing you know,'' said my mother.

''Yes, I will be going now'', I said as I went to my room. I can't wait to go to New York.

New York, here comes Nathaniel Gray- I mean Nate Grayson.

_**Well, what do you think? Yeah, I know it's kind of boring for the first chapter, but I promise that it will get better in the other chapters. Please tell me if I should continue.**_

_**xoxo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I appreciate it. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot and Elizabeth and Isabel.**_

_**Starring..**_

_**Nick Jonas as Nathaniel Gray/ Nate Grayson**_

_**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**_

_**Joe Jonas as Shane Grayson**_

_**Demi Lovato Mitchie Torres**_

_**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grayson**_

_**in..**_

_**3 Months To Love**_

**Chapter 2 Nate's Pov**

I was in the limo looking at the window waiting to be dropped at the airport. When I wanted to go in a simple car, they drove me in this. To top it all off, there's like two police cars following behind because of my safety. Grreat, just what I need to be treated normal. As soon as we got to the airport, there was already paparazzi waiting for me. Just what I need.

''Nathaniel! Nathaniel! Where are you off to? Is it true you're marrying Elizabeth? Nathaniel!" They kept saying, but I just walked passed them as they kept flashing their cameras at me. You have no idea how annoying that is. ''Are you okay?'' Isabel asked. "I'm fine, you know how they get annoying as always" I said. She sofly chuckles then says '' Well, that's how it is,when you're royalty''. I wish I wasn't, I mumbled.

...

Now I was in my seat waiting for the plane to leave for our destination. ''Please, buckle your seat belts as we take off, folks'', says the pilot. I stick in my headphones in my ear and start listening to my ipod. You didn't think I have one, did you? Well I do. My eyes starts to get heavy and I start falling asleep.

....

I feel Isabel shaking me. ''Nate, wake up. We're here", she says. ''Five more minutes, please I'm begging'', I said mumbling. ''Unless, you're going to Florida, you should stay. If not, I suggest you get up." ''Ugh, fine. ''Only because I don't want to go to Florida", I said as I got up and walked out of the airport.

''Where are they?'', I asked Isabel. ''Don't worry, there are getting here, besides your cousin is picking us up. Your uncle is on a business trip and your aunt is in a meeting'', said Isabel. Wow they must be important people. ''Alright, I guess we should wait'', I said.

....

**Alex's Pov**

_Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

My phone starts saying. I groan. This better be a good explanation to why he's calling me. I pick up. ''What do you want Shane?!'' ''Geez, someone's cranky,'' he said. Shane is practically one of my best friends and he lives two doors down. I've known him forever, since we were in diapers. "What did you expect?! You just happened to ruin my my beauty sleep!'', I yelled into my phone.

''GEEZ, Alex! Are you trying to make me deaf, before I get old?!'', he said. ''That was my intention, duh!'', I laughed.

''Very funny, Lexi. Anyways, can you do me a huge favor?'', he said.

''That depends. What do I get out of this?'', I asked him.

''A huge chocolate chip cookie?'', Shane said.

''Nice try, how about fifty bucks'', I said.

''WHAT?! ...... Ugh, fine'', he says.

''So what do I have to do?'', I asked him.

''You have to clean my whole house'', he said.

''WHAT?! WHY?!''

''Because two of my relatives are coming to stay with us for three months and the house is supposed to be spotless'', he said.

'' Ugh, fine. You're so lucky you're one of my best friends''.

''I know. Now get your ass over here! I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago and I'm late'', he said.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I'll see ya in 5.''

''Lata Lexi'', he said.

''Laters'', I said and hung up.

I got up and took a quick shower. Then I took out a pair of dark skinny jeans, red converse high tops, a red tank top and a white sweater over it. I put my hair down and applied some lip gloss. I took my iphone, my ipod, and walked out the door. If you're thinking I'm applying lip gloss for Shane, then you're wrong. Shane is like a brother to me. Besides, my best friend Mitchie has a crush on him. I would never do that to her. Plus, Shane is not my type. Speaking of Mitchie, she's with her dad for the weekend.

As I approached Shane's house, I saw him waiting for me outside. "It's about time you showed", he said. "Rude, much?'', I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, its just that I was supposed to clean the house and Jason was supposed to pick them up. Apparently, he can't because he got stuck in traffic and now I have to do everything", he said with a frustrated look on his face.

''Chillax, Shane. Don't worry, by the time you get back, this house will be spotless", I said.

"Thanks, Lex. I owe you", he said and he hugged me.

"Yeah, you do," I said chuckling.

"Are you ready to see the "Master Destruction" in my crib?'', he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with", I said when I walked into the house.

He wasn't kidding when he said "Master Destruction". The living room was a mess. The curtains were shredded and were the on floor. The stuffings of the pillows were on floor. Heck! You can't even see the floor. Then I walked into the kitchen and dishes were piled into the sink. There was food still on the table. I didn't even want to go upstairs to the rooms yet. The house looked completely upside down.

"What hell Shane?! This place looks like a dump. Where the hell is your maid?'', I asked.

"We gave her the whole week off", he said.

"Does this happen all the time when you're parents are out of town?'', I said.

"Pretty much. yeah", he said.

"You should leave before I change my mind about cleaning this dump", I told him.

"Fine. See ya later, Lex", he said as he walked out the door.

The Graysons' have a beautiful house, but right now it looks like a dump. First, I cleaned up the living room. I fixed the curtains, the pillows, and the furniture. After I was done cleaning the first floor including the kitchen, and the den, I made my way upstairs and and starting cleaning the rooms and bathroom. Then, I started doing the laundry. After I was done cleaning the whole house, I plopped down on the couch feeling exhausted.

...

**Nate's POV**

I was getting very impatient. Where the hell could he be?! Isabel and I have been waiting more than 30 minutes and I'm getting very angry and hungry. My stomach growled. I groan. Then I saw a teenage boy about my age with raven black straight hair walk in the airport.**[A/N: I decided to make Shane the same age as Nate and Alex but he's a little bit older]** He's very tall and thin. He kind of looks like the portrait of one of my ancestors hanging in the dining area back home in Genovia. I noticed that he was looking for someone. He had a frustrated look on his face like if he was late for something. I noticed that he saw me looking at him and he started to walk towards my direction.

"Excuse me? Is your name Nate?", he asked me.

"Um.. yeah. Why do you want to know?'' I asked. How does he know my name? Is he some kind of stalker or something who wants to kidnap or something?

Suddenly he hugged me out of nowhere. "Dude! I'm your cousin Shane Grayson", he said. No wonder he looks so familiar. "Nice to meet you.. uh. dude", I said confused. What the heck does dude mean. I live in Genovia, but I don't know that much modern words. He looked at me weird.

"Oh I forgot. This is my assistant Isabel'', I said.

"Dude, why the heck the do you need a assistant? No offense Isabel'', he said.

"None taken."

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not tell anyone but your family and promise not to laugh either," I said.

"Fine, I promise but would you hurry up? Jason might freak if he finds out I'm not home with you guys within an hour", he said.

"Well, I don't know how to say to this, but I'm a prince", I whispered.

"Your joking, right?"

How can he think I'm joking about something serious. C'mon now. I don't joke about serious things. I'm not person like that. I'm losing my patience with him right now. I'm hungry and cranky and the only thing I want to do is take a nap.

"Look I'm really not in the mood to explain things to you. I really don't have the patience either. The only thing I want to do is sleep and eat and you're making things harder for thinking that I'm joking about things like this. So I'll let Isabel explain everything to you on the way to your house if you don't mind," I said trying not to lose my patience with me.

"Whatever, cuz", he said leading us the way to his red lamborghini. So Isabel told him everything about me on the way to his house. She told him about how I'm always on television either over here in New York or in Genovia. She told him how he could've been King instead of me if his dad didn't decide to run off and become normal. She basically told him everything about my family and I. I meant _our _ family. With every piece of information Isabel told him, his jaw dropped even lower than it was before.

"Do you believe me now?", I asked him.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I believe you! I just can't believe my dad kept this from Jason and me. You don't how lucky you are that you're going to be King. I rather be royalty than be normal", he said while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're kidding, right? I rather be be normal than be King! My parents are making me marry this girl that I hate named Elizabeth. They think she's so innocent, but she's nothing but a slut. Plus, being a king takes a whole lot of work. You're busy all day. You have to be in meetings all the time, you have to go to parties, and all other things. All the servants or people that work for us keep calling me Your Highness, when I only want to be called Nate. Our guards follow me every where I go. Even when I have to pee! You don't know how weird that is! You've got it easier than me Shane", I told him.

He started laughing. "They follow you to the bathroom. That is just hilarious!", he bursted out laughing.

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone because I don't want anyone chasing me when I start school with you", I said getting annoyed.

"Fine, but I bet ya 5 bucks that no one is gonna know who Nathaniel Grey is. Especially, the ladies", he said.

"We'll see about that. If there's girls smart enough to know who Prince William is, they'll know who I am", I told him being really confident.

"Its on then Nathaniel. Just to let you know, don't cry when you lose the bet", he said.

"Whatever", I said as we approached his house. The car stopped and and we got out of the car.

**No One's Pov**

As they walked in, Nate couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful brunette that was waiting for them to arrive. She had shoulder- length dark curls, chocolatey brown eyes that you could drown in, and a slim figure. The brunette was petite, so she wasn't too tall or too short.

"Nate, this is my best friend Alex and Alex this is Nate and his assis- I mean sister Isabel", Shane said. Nate and Alex didn't hear Shane because they were too busy staring at each other.

"Hi I'm Alexandria, but can call me Alex", she managed to say pulling out her hand, so Nate could shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Nate", he said shaking her hand.

As they shook hands, they both felt a shock of electricity. They looked into each other eyes knowing that it was _love at first sight._

_**Thank you soooo much for all the alerts and all the reviews. You all deserve cookies! Yay! :] And thanks sooo much for liking this story. I will try to post as soon as I can. It took a couple of days to write this. But it was worth it. This chapter might not be so interesting, but it will get better I promise. I have good feelings about this story, so I'm going to continue this! Once again, love all of ya who review! **_

_**xoxo.**_

_**-Emily.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I didn't expect myself to publish this quickly. Lol, I just want to say thanks to all you guys who review this story and who like this story. Enjoy this next chappie. I don't own anything but the plot and Isabel & Elizabeth. Also, I don't own Genovia, even though it's a fictional country that I got from the movie Princess Diaries. Just a quick note that I forgot to add Alex & her family are not wizards in this. One last thing I'm gonna add is the ages of the character so you won't get confused. ;]**

**Alex: 17**

**Nate: 17 ½ **

**Mitchie: 17**

**Shane: 18**

**Isabel: 20**

**Jason: 21**

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's Pov**

I can't believe I'm still shaking Nate's hand. Just looking at him makes me melt inside. _Alex, what the hell are you thinking? You just met this guy and you're already falling for him,_ I thought. I cleared the thoughts out of my head. It's just when I'm around Nate I feel completely different. You might think I'm crazy because I'm saying these things and because I just met him. When I saw him walk in the room I knew he was the one and that it was love at first sight, as soon as I shook his hand.

"Um.. Alex can you please let go now?'', he said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry". I said. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

I can't believe it. He's already making me blush. I never felt this way about a boy before. I sound kind of desperate. But I just can't help it. I, Alexandria Margarita Russo am falling in love with Nate Grayson. I already love everything about him even though I don't know anything about him. I love his sparking brown eyes, his chocolate curls, his smile, and his cute accent. Oh, who am I kidding?! He would never fall in love with a girl like me.

"Earth to Alex!", I hear Shane say as I snap back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just zoning out for a while", I said.

"A while?! Try 3 minutes!", he said practically yelling.

"Geez, Shane will ya stop yelling?! You sound like my mom and I don't need another one!" I said. I saw Nate and Isabel laughing at this. Shane sent them a glare and they stopped laughing.

"So Nate, where are you and Isabel from?", I asked him.

"Err.. Umm.. Uh..- "They're from Australia", Shane cuts in. I saw a relief look on Isabel's face. That's strange. Are they hiding something? Nah. I decided to ignore that thought of mine.

"That's so cool. Must be hard to move from your home and come here, isn't it?", I said.

"Actually, it is. We're so used to home and we actually love living there", I heard Isabel say.

"Yeah, right", I heard Nate mumbled.

"Did you say something?", I asked Nate.

"No, nothing at all" he said too quickly in his cute accent. [A/N: I decided to give Nate an accent, since he lives in Genovia]

"Okay", I heard myself saying. There is something mysterious about Nate. Me likey.

"So Lexi, I'm going to show Isabel & Nate their rooms. You don't mind staying down here by yourself, do you?" Shane said.

"No, it's fine. I was just going to the Sub Station. My parents might be wondering why I'm late for my shift anyways", I said.

"Alright, later Lex", Shane said.

"Later", I said as I walked to the door and grabbed the door knob until I heard Nate call my name.

"Alex, Wait!", he said.

I turned around. "Yeah?", I said.

"So I'll guess I'll see you around?", he said.

"Yeah, you'll see me around since I'm Shane's neighbor", I said.

"Cool", he said and smiled. Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed my hand and he kissed it. I felt my cheeks turn cherry red and I smiled. I swear I thought I was gonna injure my face because I was smiling so hard.

"Bye", I managed to say.

"Bye", he said and then I opened the door, then closed it and I sighed. This might be the happiest day of my life.

Until the sound my cell phone. It was Justin. I picked up my cell. Ugh, he just had to ruin my moment of happiness.

"Where the hell are you, Alex?! Dad's throwing a fit because you're 15 minutes late!" he said screaming into my ear.

"Okay, ow! Second of all, I was at Shane's house because I was doing him a favor and don't be screaming at me you big doof", I said to him.

"Whatever. Just hurry up because the Sub Station is packed and we need your help", he said. When is it not packed?!

"Ok, fine I'm almost there, don't get your underwear in a bunch", I told him.

"Ha, very funny Alex. Just get here soon, ok?", he said really annoyed.

"Fine, bye", I said and hung up.

**Nate's Pov**

I sighed happily as soon as Alexandria left. I prefer calling her that. Her name is so magnificent. My dad was right. Just like how I knew she was the one as soon as I walked in and saw her. Her beautiful brown hair that went down to her shoulder, her gorgeous brown eyes, and her wonderful smile that could light every room in this house. I sighed again. Then I heard Shane's voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!," I heard Shane said. He sounded kind of angry.

"Umm.. What was what?" I said confused.

"Why the heck did you kiss Alex hand?!", he demanded.

"Because it's the way we show respect to women in my country," I said. It's true and it also shows that have feelings for someone. Like Alex. I just can't get her out of my head.

"Dude, you're not gonna get girls like that if you act all sensitive and stuff, especially Alex," he said.

"Shane, young women actually like being treated with respect and why are you being so protective over Alexandria?," I said.

"First of all Nate, her name is Alex not Alexandria, well it is but she doesn't like to be call that. Second of all, I'm very over protective over Alex because she's my best friend and she's like a sister to me", he said.

"Okay, Shane why don't you show us our rooms because I'm exhausted," Isabel said trying to change the subject. What is his big deal? He acts like I'm going to hurt her, but I'm not. She means the world to me even though I just met her. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Alexandria Margarita Russo. _Nathaniel, what in the heck are you saying? She will never fall in love with you! She's way out of your league, _said the voices in my head. I decided to shrug them off. I saw that Shane was showing Isabel her room, so I decided to catch up.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Jason's POV**

As I walked into the house, I saw Shane and a boy that I've never seen before with curly hair playing guitar hero in the living room. I'm guessing he's Nate.

"Seriously, Nate are you sure you never played this game before?," I heard Shane say.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have never played this game in my whole entire life", Nate said in an accent.

I walked in the room. "Wow, Nate. You've never played this game before? Because you are totally kicking Shane's ass right now", I said.

"Hey! Just so you know, I'm letting him win since he never played this game before", Shane said.

"Yeah, right. By the way, I'm Jason, Shane's older brother and your cousin," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jason. I'm Nate", he said as we shook hands.

"So, Nate I watched you play. How did you learn how to play like that?," I asked him. I was actually impressed that he defeated Shane in Guitar Hero. Heck! Anyone can beat him, especially Max, Alex's little brother and he's not that smart of the bunch.

"Well, I've started when I was just 5 years old, since I had a private teacher who taught me. I actually know how to play 6 instruments in total and I could also sing," he said in his accent which is kind of interesting because it's a mix of a French & Australian accent.

"That's really cool. I play the guitar and Shane can sing and play the piano and the guitar," I said.

"That's really neat," he said.

"Hey Nate, you still owe me a rematch," Shane said.

"Shane, dude, let it go, man. Nate kicked your butt," I said.

"Hey! I wasn't ready! I let him win because I didn't know he was that good!," Shane said. He could never let things go. He's so stubborn.

"Whatever. If you need me, I'll be in my room", I said,

They just ignored me and went at it again.

So, I went upstairs to the bathroom, and opened the door to find a beautiful girl in the towel and when she saw me, she screamed and her towel fell off.

"Whoa!," I quickly covered my eyes.

"I'm so Sorry!," I said still covering my eyes.

"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED KNOCKING?," She shrieked in her cute accent.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were in here," I said.

"Well, that's because you didn't knock, you know!", she said again in her adorably cute accent.

"Umm, are you done yet?," I said as I tried to peek.

"HEY! NO PEEKING! YOU PERV!," she shrieked.

"I didn't see anything, so you can relax," I said still covering my eyes.

"Are you positive?! Are you sure you aren't one of those Peeping Toms because if you are, I'll sent the secret service to ship to a remote island, so you'll be swimming with sharks!," she said.

"Could you really do that?," I asked her.

"Of course, I can!," she said. Her voice is like music to my ears. If only I could see her face.

"Is it save for me to take my hands off my face?," I asked her.

"Yes, but if you look at me in a perverted way, I will kick your ass. I'm a black belt in karate," she said.

"Ok. I promise not to look at you in any perverted way," I said.

I took my hands off my eyes only to see a beautiful girl. She has light brown hair that goes down to her back and gorgeous emerald eyes that glisten. Her face is a perfect round shape. Her skin is fairly tan and her lips are naturally cherry red. She also has a slim figure. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life literally. She looks like she could never harm a fly. I doubt she knows karate. Right now, she's fuming red and she has a frown on her face. She's so cute when she's mad. Its because my jaw dropped when I saw her. Then all of a sudden, she took my arm and flipped me. Ow! That's gonna hurt in the morning.

I groaned. "I thought you were kidding when you said you were a black belt," I said wincing in pain.

"Yeah, right. I told know not to look at me that way and that's you what you get for looking at me that way," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually, I was amazed by your beauty. You are so beautiful", I said.

She blushed."No one has ever said that to me before," she said.

"Seriously?! You're gorgeous! Any guy would be lucky to have you," I said.

She looked down. "Actually, no. I never had a boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Oh. They must be missing out on a wonderful girl" I couldn't believe such a beautiful girl like her never had a boyfriend before. Boy, people are sure blind these days.

"Thanks, but you're not getting a date, if you keep hitting on me", she said.

"So do I get a date if I stop hitting on you?," I asked her getting my hopes up.

"Not a chance. Bye Jason," she winked and left to her room.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

"I never got your name!," I said.

"Isabel," she said and with that she left.

**So what do you think? I have more planned out for this story and there's gonna be more drama. I don't know whether to make this story up to 10 chapters or not, but I doubt it's going to be finish in 10 chapters. I'm not gonna post this week because I'm very busy with schoolwork and I have a lot of things that are due. I'm ****very ****sorry. This might be the last chapter for this week. But I will post more soon. Thanks to everyone who reviews because if it wasn't because of you I wouldn't be continuing this story. I've always started stories, but I never finished them. Anyways, thanks and I hope you understand. **

**xoxo.**

**Emily.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Yay! I started writing again. I'm so sorry that I didn't post sooner, but I needed to do my science assignment or I would've been screwed. Anyways, I will try to update or post as ASAP. Since its the holidays, I'm going to post more chapters. :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the plot, Isabel, and Elizabeth.**

Chapter 4

**No One's Pov**

**On Monday Morning **

Alex woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned. She hates school and Mondays. She wish every teacher would drop dead. On the brightside, Mitchie arrived yesterday from visiting her father. Today, Alex is going to introduce Mitchie to Nate. So she got up from her bed, and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She got out. Then, she got out a pair of denim skinny jeans, pink tank top, a purple tank top over it, and a white cropped sweater, and her purple converse to complete her outfit. She applied lip gloss and eyeliner. Then, she grabbed her curling iron and curled her hair, so that it went down to her waist. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.

"Morning, sweetheart," said her mom, Theresa as she handed her daughter a plate of pancakes.

"Morning, mom," she said as she took her plate of pancakes and started to eat her pancakes.

"Hey Alex. Can I have your pancakes," asked Max, her younger brother.

"No way! Get your own," she said.

"Fine," he said.

Since Justin was too busy reading his book, Max took his pancakes without him even noticing. Alex laughed.

"What's so funny, Alex?," Justin said looking up from his book and noticed that his pancakes were gone.

"Hey! Where did my pancakes go?," he said. He looked at her.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said.

Then he looked at Max.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?," he said.

Then he started screaming and Justin started chasing after him. _Typical, _Alex thought. She kissed her mom goodbye and walked out the door.

She walked to Mitchie's house and rang the doorbell. Then Mitchie came out the door.

"Hey Mitchie!," Alex embracing her best friend in a hug.

"Hey Alex! What's up?," said Mitchie.

"Nothing.. really except that Shane has a really cute cousin that is going to our

school," Alex said happily.

"Oooh Lexi has a crush!," Mitchie said teasing her.

"Psh.. a crush no way!," Alex said trying to act casual.

"Riight, so when do I get to meet Shane's cute cousin?," Mitchie asked her.

"I guess now," she said point to Shane and Nate who were coming their way.

"Well.. hello ladies!," Shane said putting an arm around each girl.

"Hello Shane," Mitchie and Alex said rolling their eyes.

"Hi Nate," Alex said smiling.

"Hello Alexandria, do you mind if I call you that?," he said grinning his million dollar smile at her.

"No, not at all," she blushed.

Shane and Mitchie's jaw dropped. Alex hated when people called her by full name. Heck, Shane called her by full name once, and Alex tackled him to the ground.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Nate," Nate said to Mitchie in his freakishly cute accent.

"I'm Mitchie," she said and extended her arm, so Nate can shake it. He did. _He is not cute he is FINE! and his accent is adorable, _she thought.

"Cool," he smiled at her.

Alex felt a ting of jealousy. _Does he like her. No, they can't like each other. She likes Shane, right?! Alex, relax. They probably don't like each other. Oh who am I kidding?! They like each other, _she thought. She mentally slapped herself as she saw the bus arrive.

She got in and sat down next to Mitchie.

"You're right, he is cute," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, he is. Mitch, can I ask you something?," Alex said.

"Sure, what's up?," she said.

"Do you like Nate?," Alex asked in a whisper.

"NO! Of course not! Yeah, he's cute, but he is so not my type," she said.

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"You weren't jealous, were you?," she asked.

"Well..,"Alex said.

"No way! You were. You soo like him!," she said

"Shh! Do you want the whole world to hear you?," Alex said.

"Sorry," Mitchie said apologetically.

"It's ok," said Alex.

"Alex, you know I would **never** do that to you. You're my best friend and I would never try to hurt you," she said.

"Aww, thanks Mitchie. I would **never** do that to you either," she said embracing her best friend into another hug.

The bus stopped and soon kids started getting out of the bus.

**Nate's Pov**

As soon I got out of the bus, I looked at the school. It is freakishly HUGE. "Wow, this school is huge!," I said to Shane as we walked in the building.

"Welcome to Tribecca High," he said.

As I looked around, every girl in the entire school is looking at me. Some of them are even drooling. Okay, that is kind of creepy.

"Dude, why is every girl in this school looking at me?," I asked him.

"Dude, have you looked at the mirror?! You are hot!," he said. Okay, right now I'm creeped out. I think I threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Shane, dude, don't ever say that again," I said.

"Right, sorry man. But seriously, have you looked at a mirror?!," he said.

"Okay, I get the point," I said.

Then Alex and Mitchie came toward us.

"Hey guys!," they said in unison.

"Hey!," Shane and I said.

"So Nate, what do you have first period?," Alex said.

"Well.." as soon as I started to talk a blond haired girl and her group started walking towards us.

"Well, if it isn't Alex and her little group of nobody friends," said the girl. Then she looked at me.

"Well, hello hottie! I'm Gigi. What are you doing with Alex and her loser friends anyways?! You should be hanging out with me," she said while smiling at me. Ok, now she just made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"Leave him alone, Gigi. He doesn't like plastic barbie dolls, like you and your clones," Alex said. She was really mad. She looks so cute when she's mad.

"Why don't you make me. He wouldn't like hanging out with you anyways, since you have man hands," Gigi said. And with that Alex slapped her. Very hard. They started fighting.

"You guys, stop!," Mitchie said. They didn't listen and kept fighting. Soon kids were gathering around watching the fight chanting and screaming.

Then I grabbed Alex away from Gigi, and Shane pulled Gigi away from Alex.

**Alex's Pov**

Oh, how I hate Gigi so much. I wish she died a painful death. She got me mad so much, I wanted to slap her. It felt good, too. Cause she deserve it. I was struggling in Nate's arms because I wanted to hit Gigi so badly.

"Nate, let me go! Let me hit her!," I said still struggling in Nate's arm.

"No, Alex. Fighting is not the solution," Nate said.

"Natey, why are you holding man hands over there, instead of me? You should be with me, since we are destined for each other," she said.

Oh that's it! I'm so gonna punch her so hard, that all her teeth are gonna fall out.

"Now, you've done it," I said. I managed to come out of Nate's grasp and I hit Gigi so hard in the nose that I made her fall right on top of Shane.

"Ow! My nose! You broke my nose, you little bitch!," she said while holding her nose.

"Now it looks like you need another surgery," Mitchie smirked.

"Ughh, Alex! This isn't over! You better stay away from Nate. He's mine!," she said.

"Gigi, would you get off of me?! You're crushing my esophagus," Shane said.

"Ugh.. whatever," she said while getting up from crushing Shane's esophagus.

"You guys are so lucky that Principal Williamson didn't find out," Mitchie.

Just then a voice came on the loud speakers. "Alexandria Russo and Gertrude Sinclair please report to the principal's office immediately!," said the voice.

"Way to jinx it Mitch," I said.

"Sorry," she said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Hehe. Gigi's real name is Gertrude. That is hilarious," Shane said laughing.

"Not helping, Shane," I said.

"Sorry," he said and stopped laughing.

"See ya later, guys," I said.

And with that I left. My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out that I got in a fight.

**It's me again lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sooo sorry I didn't write this or post this sooner. My cousin gave me such a great idea, which I haven't thought before. What do you think of me writing a real book? Should I do it? Yes or no? Well, anyways I'm gonna start chappie 5 today and hopefully it would be posted tommorrow. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**- Emily.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hey! Its me again, lol. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts. I literally LOVE you guys. I might make a lot of chapters this week because of vacation. So there's gonna be a lot of drama that I have planned out all in head. So let me start this story because I think that I'm talking too much. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot, Isabel and Elizabeth.**

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's Pov**

I am so **dead.** Seriously. As soon as I walk into the office, I see Gigi holding her nose and telling Principal Williamson what happened. What a snitch. Come on now, only tattle tales will rat on people. Gigi happens to be one. "Alexandria Russo and Gertrude Sinclair please take a seat," said Principal Williamson. He was a very serious man, whose head was bald and always tried to cover it with fake wigs. Which never actually work, because you can tell he is bald. "Its Gigi," she said annoyed.

"Right, my apologies," he said.

"Well, Gertrude here-

"Its Gigi!," she said again really angry.I tried not to laugh. Its quite hilarious that he keeps calling her Gertrude. It actually makes my day.

"Yeah whatever. What Gigi was telling me that you came to her and her friends and started to insult her and that she was trying to be nice to you, but you hit her in the nose for no reason. Is that true?," he asked sternly.

"No! Gertrude over here, is nothing but a compulsive liar. She started everything. She was the one who was bothering my new friend Nate, and she said I have man hands!", I said screaming. You don't know how angry I am. I feel like tackling Gigi right now. I really don't care if I get suspended.

Then Gigi started to cry. Which is so fake. She's such a manipulator. I **hate **Gigi Sinclair. "Mr. Williamson, I really didn't do anything. I was just trying to be nice to Alex, because her and I don't really get along. I was just trying to be her friend and then she hit me," Gigi said while sobbing.

"Mr. Williamson, are you really gonna believe that bullshit?! You and I both know that _Gertrude _is a compulsive liar and a manipulator. You should know, since she's always in your office every for making a girl cry!," I said fuming red.

"Alex, I don't tolerate profanity. As for you Gertrude, you're always here in my office and always trying to be the victim, when you're actually causing the problems. You will be suspended for a week! Alex, you won't be suspended, since you were the victim," he said.

"WHAT?! That is so not fair! Did you even see what she did to my nose?! It's broken! By the way the name is Gigi! G-I-G-I! Get it straight, old man!," she screamed.

"Yes, it is fair. You're always in my office and you're such an ungrateful girl! I really don't care what the hell your name is, ok! On the roster here, your name is registered Gertrude. For disrespecting me, you get another week!," he said fuming red. He actually looked pissed. I, on other hand, was actually enjoying this. _Ha ha. Take that Gertrude, _I thought.

"WHAT?! You've got to me kidding me!," she said yelling. I think astronauts heard her from outer space because she was extremely loud.

"Do you want another week?," he said to her. "No," she grumbled. "Then I suggest you shut up. You girls are dismissed. Please return to your classes and try not to get in a fight. Especially, you Gertrude." He was really pissed and I was enjoying it. I _**love **_to see Gigi or should I say Gertrude in misery. "Its Gigi!" she said yet again. " Like I care." He continued to do work as we walked out of the office. Just as I was going to walk the other direction, Gigi grabbed my arm.

"Listen, Russo. You better **stay** away from Nate because he is mine! Or else you will pay!," she growled. "Ooh, I'm so scared of you, _**Gertrude. **_If you ever try to bother me or my friends again, I'll break more than that nose of yours, got that?!," I threatened. "Ugh, this isn't over Alex Russo!," she said stomping all the way to her class. Whatever, like I care.

**Jason's Pov**

I was really shocked when they told me the "Nate being a prince" yesterday. I still can't believe our dad and mom hidden that we _were _royalty. We still _are. _I couldn't believe that Isabel was actually Nate's assistant. But I'm glad that Nate and Isabel are staying with us for 3 months. This three months might not be a drag after all. So, I decided to start getting ready because my college classes at NYU start at 11. Right now, its 10:15. You might be wondering how I got into this expensive college. I actually come from a wealthy family, royalty or not. My dad is a businessman who travels all around the world and makes a hotel in every place he visits. As for my mom, she's an editor for the newspaper Waverly News.

We really don't see them at all. I'm recently in charge of Shane all the time. We mostly see them during the holidays. I took a shower and then I got dressed. I wore a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans, with a dark blazer over it, and my black converse. I got my books and my backpack and started to head downstairs. I saw Isabel almost walking outside the door. She wore a red long sleeved thermal with a black t-shirt over it that has white and red paint splatters on it, black skinny jeans, and red converse. Her hair was in a low ponytail to the side. She carried a black and white checkered backpack. "Hey Isabel!," I said while she was about to leave. "Oh, hey Jason!," she said while smiled at me. Her smile made my heart melt. "So, where are you going?," I asked her. "Well, I'm on my way to the university," she said in her cute adorable accent while she was looking at her watch. "Really? You know, you can't really just go to any university without registering for it."

"I know that, silly! That's why I enrolled before I came to New York," she said rolling her eyes playfully while smiling at me. I felt my heart racing and my hands started to get a little sweaty. Why am I acting so nervous around her. Am I falling in love with her? _Jason, don't be so stupid! You can't say that! You met the girl two days ago and you already think that you are falling for her?! Snap out of it, dude!, _screamed the little voice in my head. I ignored the little voice in my head, but couldn't stop thinking if I am falling in love with Isabel. I suddenly hear her voice.

"Jason, are you okay?" She had a worried look on her face. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Which university or should I say college did you enroll in?," I asked her. "New York University," she said smiling her gorgeous smile while her emerald eyes were gleaming. "Really? Me too. Do you want a ride?," I said nervously. Just to let you know, I'm not smooth with the ladies. "Sure, I'd love too," she said smiling at me with her famous cute smiles.

"Lets go then," I said while we linked arms and with that, we left. This is gonna be the best three months of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex's Pov **

I walked into my first period class. Right now, I have English Lit with Ms. Applebottom. Weird last name, I know. "Late to my class again, Ms. Russo?," she said while giving me an icy glare. She obviously hates me since she given me detention twice in a row last week. Hey, it wasn't my fault that I told her that she was ugly and that she couldn't get a date because of that fat hairy mole on her face. Or the other day, when I glued her butt to her chair. I hate her too, and that's why I pull pranks on her because she picks on me instead of the other kids in the class. In fact, everyone hates her. She's the most ugliest and meanest teacher in Tribecca High. Its kind of hard to not stare at that big **fat** hairy mole on her right cheek.

"I was at the principal's office and well, I forgot to ask Mr. Williamson for a late pass." I said trying not to get distracted by her ugly mole.

Well, I don't care. Detention after school." "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! Jeez lady, who the heck stuck a stick up your butt this morning?," I grumbled. The whole class started laughing. The expression on her face was kind of scary. She was fuming red and I just smirked at my comment. "Russo! Detention for a week," she scowled at me, but this just made me smirk even more.

"You can't tell me what to do you. You're not my mother! You will never be one because you can't get a date!," I screamed to her. This just made the class burst out laughing. Now, her face was even redder than before. "Russo, principal's office. Now!," she said. Not again. She has to ruin my day doesn't she?! Urgh, I hate her. "By the way, you should shave the hairs that are growing on your mole," I said. The class started laughing again. Man, I'm on fire. "Out!," she said pointing to the door. "I'm going. I'm going," I grumbled.

I started walking to the Principal's office, when I bumped into someone _**really **_hard and I landed on my butt. "Ouch! Watch where you're going will ya?," I said while trying to get up from the floor. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?," said the voice. It sounds really familiar. I look up to see Nate. "Oh my gosh, Nate! I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know it was you," I said blushing from embarrassment.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't see where I was going. Are you ok?," he asked me with a worried look on his face. Aww, he is so cute when he is worried. It shows how much he cares about me. _Wait a minute! Does Nate Grayson actually care about me?! If he cares about me, it means that he can actually like or even love me. Whoa, Alex! Snap out of it, girl! There's no way he can like you or even love you! You guys met two days ago, for god's sake! Gosh, he probably likes a girl like Gigi. Plastic inside and out. _I snapped back to reality when I heard Nate call my name. "Umm, Alex?," he said nervously looking down, so I couldn't see his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, Nate?," I said nervously while playing with my bangles. What if he asks me to be his girlfriend? I would be so happy right now, but I doubt he's gonna ask me. "There's something that I've been wanting to ask you," he said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**No One's Pov**

Mitchie sighed when Mr. Higgins, her biology teacher was telling the class about how they were going to dissect frogs and that they have to read over the material that he handed them, in order to pass his class. She wished at least Alex or Shane would be in this class with her. _This class is pure torture,_ she thought. Mitchie decided to doodle in her notebook, since she was so bored. She really didn't want to hear Mr. Higgins's voice. The only thing he does is talk, which annoyed the heck out of Mitchie. _Three more periods until lunch. That's pure torture! If Mr. Higgins says one more word, I swear I will the guy out the window,. If Alex was here, she would be cracking jokes on Mr. Higgins. That would be so hilarious. Of course, Alex would make everything funny. Everybody laughs at her jokes. Heck, everyone likes her, except Gigi, but she doesn't count. I wish I could be like her, _Mitchie thought to herself. Can you say jealousy? Yes, Mitchie Torres is, in fact, jealous of her best friend, Alex Russo.

Mitchie is jealous because everyone likes Alex. Heck, who could blame her? Alex is funny, smart, outgoing, pretty, and bubbly. Some of the qualities that Mitchie doesn't have. Mitchie knows that she's not ugly, but when she stands next to Alex, she feels that she is. Mitchie is blinded by Alex's beauty, that she actually can't see that she's just as beautiful as Alex. Mitchie is the quite opposite of Alex. While Alex is outgoing, Mitchie is kind of shy. On the other hand, Alex is quite blinded by the attention people give her.

Especially, boys. Another quality, that Mitchie doesn't have. She is actually really shy towards guys. She only had one serious relationship which lasted two years which was with Jake Ryan **[A/N: He's not famous!]**. Unfortunately, he had to move to Washington because of a family situation. That was years ago. They dated when they were twelve. Shocking, I know. Before even dating Jake, Mitchie always been in love with Shane ever since she was nine, since that was when she moved to Waverly Place. Ever since she moved to Waverly Place seven years ago, she couldn't help it that she was jealous of Shane and Alex's friendship.

How they were so close and how they would tell each other everything. Over the years they have been friends, their friendship would grow stronger every year. It didn't really matter that they knew each other since they were in diapers, the only thing that mattered was their friendship. The friendship that Mitchie always envied. Sure, they were all best friends, but Mitchie wished that her and Shane would have the same chemistry that Shane and Alex have. Mitchie always sensed that maybe one day Alex and Shane would get together. Just thinking of it, makes Mitchie's heart slowly break in half. _If only I was like Alex, so perfect and flawless, having all the guys falling for me. She already has Nate falling for her. I could tell by the way he looks at her. If I was like Alex, maybe someday Shane will fall for me. She's so lucky, _she thought.

Mitchie never had the nerve to tell her best friend about how she feels. She thinks that because of her jealousy towards Alex, it might ruin their friendship. Mitchie doesn't want to risk that. But just because she's jealous of her best friend, doesn't mean that she isn't there for her. She's always there for Alex through her breakups, fights with Shane, and family problems. Alex always been there for her always. Alex is always complimenting Mitchie and saying how Mitchie is more prettier than her. Mitchie actually doesn't want to believe it. Alex is always honest with her best frieend and she actually meant it when she told Mitchie was beautiful. But there's one thing that Mitchie doesn't know. Its that her best friend is jealous of her, just like Mitchie is jealous of Alex.

Shocking, right? I know.

**Alex's Pov**

_There's something that I've been wanting to ask you," he said. _Oh, boy. Is he really going to ask me out? I hope so. "What is it, Nate, " I asked him nervously. Of course, I'm going to be nervous. He might say something that will hurt me or something that would make me happy. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to show me how to be a normal kid, and do normal things. Saturday, maybe. Unless you don't want to," he said chuckling nervously. "I understand if you can't go, maybe som- "Nate, I'd love too," I said smiling. "Great! It'll be just you and me," he smiled proudly.

"You mean l-like a d-d-date?," I said stuttering. I stutter when I'm nervous. Who could bllame me? I'm just a teenager. Duh! "Yeah, sure if that's what you Americans call it, no offense," he said while smiling cheekily. "None taken," I said while laughing. "So Saturday at noon? I'll pick you up," he said still smiling at me.

" Yeah,sure. I'll see ya at lunch," I told him. "Yeah, see ya," he said and he walked away. I sighed happily and I walked towards the principal's office again.

After the huge lecture with Mr. Williamson, I went to my second period class. Two periods later, its already lunch. School went by so quickly. Thank god, I don't want to last this long in this hell hole.

--

**No One's Pov**

As Alex went to get her lunch, she saw Shane, Mitchie, and Nate at their usual table. Alex payed for her lunch and she sat down between Shane and Nate. Shane on her right, and Nate on her left. "Hey guys," Alex said cheerfully. "Hey Alex," they said. Nate winked at Alex. Alex smiled at him. They continued to look at each other lovey dovey. Everyone was too busy to see Shane glaring at Nate.

---

Few hours later, Isabel and Jason were at Starbucks talking and laughing and sipping their frappuccinos. " So tell me about yourself," Jason said. "Well, my full name is Isabel Ariana Maxwell. I've been working for the Grays' since I was seventeen. The reason that I'm got the job as Nate's assistant was to help my father. He's best friends with the Grays'. He was very ill and we didn't have enough money to buy the medication he needed. So they asked me to watch over Nate and in return they would pay for my dad's medical bills.I've been living with them ever since," she said sadly with tears in her eyes.

Everytime Isabel mentions her faher, she gets homesick and teary. She never wanted to leave, but she had to in order to help her father. "Isabel, everything is gonna be okay. I'm sure he's going to be alright," Jason said taking her hands into his. He embraced her into a hug and Isabel started to cry. He didn't care if she soaked his shirt, as long as Isabel was in his arms, he knew everything will be alright. She looked up at Jason, not wanting to let go. "All along I thought that you were a pervert, but you turned out to be a great guy. Thanks, Jason," she said. Her mascara was running, and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. Jason didn't care. He thought that she looked beautiful. "You don't have to thank me for anything. You just need someone to be there for you and I wanna be that guy. I've never said this to a girl before, but with you everything is different. I **love **_you _Isabel," he blurted out. Isabel's emerald eyes widened, but she smiled and pulled Jason into a passionate kiss. Jason didn't know how to react, but then he kissed back while smiling into the kiss. They finally pulled away. "I love you too, Jason," she said while pulling him into another not caring who was staring. As long as she has Jason, she is fine. For _**now.**_

**Well, there you have it. What do you think? Don't you think that Jason and Isabel are just too cute for words? Well, I do. Lol, too bad it's just a story. Well, anyways I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. It's that I'm kind of lazy, and I didn't want to write that much this weekend. But anyways, thanks to Taylaa for idea of Shane, Mitchie, and Alex teaching Nate to be a regular kid. I was going to make them teach him how to act normal, but its gonna be in the next chapters. I would give you a preview, but I don't wanna ruin it. Lol, am I evil or what? Until next time.**

**- Emily.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! I'm really not in a good mood and I'm very tired, but I'm going to write anyway! Yay! The chapters might not be posted as soon as possible because of school. Disclaimer: I don't **__**own**__** Wizards of Waverly Place, Connect Three, or any other characters that are mentioned in this story. So let me start the story, because I think I'm very distracting. **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**No One's Pov **_

While Jason and Isabel were at Starbucks, the others were already dismissed from school. "So guys, want to go to Pinkberry," Alex said. "Duh, we go there everyday. We always hang out there," Shane said annoyed. "Ok, who spoiled your milk?," Alex scoffed._ Something weird is going on with Shane,_ she thought. Shane glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny, Lexi," Shane said. "Alex, may I ask what is Pinkberry?," Nate said totally confused. "Well, Pinkberry is my favorite frozen yogurt place, where they sell yogurt, and you can add any toppings you like," Alex said happily.

"Toppings?," Nate asked even more confused than before. Alex thought that Nate looked so cute when he's confused. This time, Mitchie jumped in. "Toppings basically are things that you would like to add on your yogurt. Like blueberries, chocolate chips, strawberry, etc," she said.

"Nate, we really need to teach you how to be normal and pronto," Shane said seriously. "Totally. First, let's talk about your outfit. No offence Nate, who are you trying to impress? The Queen of England?!," Mitchie said referring to Nate's clothing. Nate was wearing a tux suit with a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. "Well, I happen to like the way I dress," Nate defended.

"Dude, it looks like you're going to prom," Shane replied. Nate sent him a deathly glare. "Which you totally look hot in. If I were a girl, I would date you," Shane said quickly. "Shane, you're creeping me out," Nate said as he backed away from his cousin. "I second that," said Alex. "Me too!," Mitchie answered while laughing. "I think we should go to Pinkberry first, then we can discuss ways to make Nate normal," Alex suggested.

"We should get there pronto. Bob is craving for frozen yogurt," Shane replied. "Dude, did you seriously name your stomach?," Mitchie asked. "Yeah, just like I named my big toe Oprah", Shane said in a duh tone. "Sometimes I actually question if we're really related," Nate said shaking his head from embarrassment. Mitchie and Alex burst out laughing. Shane gave them a death glare and they quickly stopped.

They walked in Pinkberry and sat in their usual table which was all the way in the back. "So, how about I'll get our frozen yogurts. My treat," Alex said smiling. Alex went to get her friends' yogurts while they Mitchie and Shane started giving Nate tips on being normal. "Hey, Marlie!," Alex said. "Hey, Alex! What can I get for you today?," Marlie said smiling. Alex told Marlie her order and walked back to the table with four frozen yogurts in her hands. "For Mitchie, regular frozen yogurt with Strawberries and Mango."

Mitchie thanked Alex and smiled cheekily at her. "For Shane, Pomegranate with Fruity Pebbles and Pineapple." "Finally, Bob was getting kind of angry, you know," He said as he dug into his frozen yogurt. Alex rolled her eyes playfully. For Nate, I got you a regular yogurt with kiwi and strawberries," She said as she blushed when she said his name. "Thanks Alex," Nate said flashing his pearly whites at her.

She felt herself melt into butter as he smiled at her. "Last but not least, I got myself a green tea frozen yogurt with blueberries and chocolate chips," She sat down. Shane made a face when she mentioned green tea. "How can you possibly eat that flavor. Its disgusting," Shane said as he made a face and took a bite of his yogurt. "Its not disgusting, it tastes awesome. Especially, with blueberries and chocolate chips," She replied as she took a bite of yogurt and stuck her tongue out at Shane. He stuck his tongue at Alex and both them started acting like little kids.

Nate and Mitchie looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was kind of funny watching his cousin and her best friend acting like little kids. Mitchie felt a pang of jealousy rising in her body as she watched Alex and Shane flicking frozen yogurt at each other. Then, Alex and Shane erupted into laughter. She shrugged off the feeling and kept telling herself that they were just best friends and nothing more. Of course, Alex liked Nate and no one else, right? Right. Unless, Shane liked Alex more than a friend. _Mitchie stop being so paranoid, they're only friends and nothing more. Besides, Alex likes Nate and she would never do that to you, _said the voice in her head. Then, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mitchie, are you okay?," Nate said with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just zoned out for a minute," She said. "Are you sure? Do you want to go home, I could walk you home if you like," He said with kindness in his voice. "Its okay, Nate. I'm fine," She assured him. "Shane! You got pineapple in my hair," Alex shrieked. "Well, sorry. Its not my fault that you're icky green tea yogurt landed on my nose," He said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Its not icky, it tastes good for your info," She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as well. "Whatever." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what should we do now?," Nate asked. "Usually, we always go to the mall after this," Mitchie told him. "That's perfect, because we can teach Nate how to be normal. Let's go!," She said as she dragged Nate out of Pinkberry.

When they arrived at the mall, Alex and Mitchie gasped. Shane rolled his eyes. Apparently, BCBG was having a shoe sale. "Guys, we have to go in there," Alex said as she ran to the window display, and practically drooled over a pair of black high heeled boots, which were totally cute. "Totally, we could teach Nate how to be normal any day," Mitchie said as looked at a pair of red open-toed high heels.

"Uh- uh, there's no way in hell, I'm going into that store so you girls could try on clothes or almost kill yourselves over pair of shoes," Shane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms sternly. Mitchie and Alex gave him a death stare. Mitchie walked right over to Shane and grabbed his left ear and started pulling him into the store. "OW, OW, OW! Geez, Mitchie watch the hair!," he complained. Nate laughed and rolled his eyes while followed his friends into the store. After shopping in almost every store, Alex Mitchie, and Shane started teaching Nate how to be normal. They entered Hot Topic, and started working on his wardrobe.

"Try this on," Mitchie said as she handed him a pile of skinny jeans and t-shirts. He fell and the pile of clothes landed right on top of him and Mitchie burst out laughing. "Wow, I can't believe you couldn't carry that. My grandma can carry that and she's blind," Mitchie smirked. Nate rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I could carry those piles, its that I wasn't ready. Besides, I didn't do my daily routine," Nate crossing his arms and looked away. "What, eat raw eggs until you puke?," Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Eww, no. I rather smell Shane dirty gym socks before doing _that_. Which would be even worse than eating raw eggs," he said running his hand through his messy curls. "Hey! My socks don't smell that bad. They actually have a scent for your info," Shane protested as he was looking for an outfit.. "Yeah, right." Mitchie scoffed. 'A dog would die by just looking at it," Mitchie said.

"Alex! Mitchie and Nate are making fun of me," Shane whined like a baby. Mitchie and Nate stuck their tongues at him. He gasped. "Ooh, I'm telling," He said as ran over to Alex who was at the other side of the store. "Alex, Mitchie and Nate are being big meanies!," Shane pouted as he stomped his left foot. Alex rolled her eyes playfully. "If you three don't stop fighting, I'm putting you all in time- out," Alex looked at them sternly.

"B-but, but," Mitchie said. Alex interrupted her. "No buts! Is that clear?," Alex looked at them sternly. Mitchie and Shane always get scared when Alex acts motherly like. "Yes, ma'am," they said in unison. After Alex was being motherly like, they decided to make Nate model the clothes they picked out for him.

"No! I don't want to model clothes, I don't want to!," Nate stomped his foot and pouted like a little five year old. "NATE GRAYSON! Boy, you better get your behind in that fitting room this instant!," Alex yelled at the top of her lungs which caused people to stare at her. "AHH!," He screamed like a girl and ran into the fitting room.

"You go girlfriend!," Shane said in a girly voice as he snapped his fingers side to side. Mitchie gave him a weird look. "What, the girl did her thang!," Shane said as he emphasized thang and snapped his fingers side to side again. Alex gave him a "Dude, you're creeping me out" look. "Ok, I'll stop." Shane raised his hands in defeat.

"Guys, how do I look?," Nate said as he stepped out of the fitting room. Mitchie and Alex's jaw dropped. Shane rolled his eyes. Nate looked hot! He was wearing black skinny jeans with a t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it. To complete the outfit, he was wearing white high top converse. "Wow Nate, you look awesome!," Mitchie exclaimed. "Yeah Nate, you look really great," Alex smiled at him. "Thanks, Mitchie & Alex," Nate said as he winked at Alex. Alex blushed and looked down. She felt her heart melt as he winked at her. Shane glared at him and scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's pay this crap. We have other places to go, Shane grumbled.

They paid the clothing and started to go to other places. They went to go get Nate a haircut and they only cut a couple of his curls. Then, they taught Nate how to use slang and how to talk American like. They even taught him how to play football, but not in the mall.

Nate has been totally transformed. Instead of a suit and dress shoes, he now wears skinny jeans and converse. Instead of being clueless of American words, he actually knows what the words mean. He still his has a little bit of his accent, but it makes girls want to drool all over him.

Shane grouchily walked into the house and a disgusted look grew on his face at what was in front of him. Jason and Isabel sucking each others faces. Literally. "Ew! My poor eyes. Oh, the horror!," He said as he covered his eyes. Jason and Isabel pulled away. Jason threw a pillow at his face. "Shut up." Jason and Isabel began to make out again. "Shane, what's going on," Nate said as finally caught up to his cousin. Then looked at where Shane's pointing.

"Oh my god!" Nate said as looked at them. They stopped to look at him. "Guys, a little disturbing, don't ya think," Nate said. "Jason and Isabel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage.." Shane said singing. Nate laughed and started singing with him. Jason sent them death glares and started to chase them around the house. "AHH! NATE HELP ME!," Shane said trying to hide behind him. It was no use because he was way taller than Nate. "No way, dude. I'm helping myself," Nate ran up to his room and locked his door.

"AHH!," Shane screamed like a girl and ran up to his room as well. Jason rolled his eyes and went back to the living room. "Now where were we?," Jason said. "About right here," Isabel said and she kissed him.

**Shane's Pov**

As I was in my room, I started thinking about everything before Nate was here. Everything was perfect. I had my two best friends Mitchie and Alex. We always hung out with each other and talked about random things. Alex and I always hung out everyday. We always had a movie night or we always talked until midnight.

Ever since Nate got here, that's the only thing that Alex talks about when he's not around. Oh, Nate's so cute. He's so sweet and kind. He has a very cute accent. Bleh. Makes me want to gag. We don't even hang out as much as we used to. The one thing that pisses me off is the constant flirting with those two. Do you wanna why? Because she doesn't flirt with me. She doesn't blush when I compliment on how beautiful she looks. She doesn't even know how hard I try to impress her. She would come crying to me when a guy broke her heart and I would their face. I would hold her until she cries herself to sleep at night. Do you know why I get angry when Nate and Alex flirt with each other? Because I, Shane Adam Grayson, am hopelessly in love with my best friend Alexandria Margarita Russo. And I will _**do**__ anything _to get what's mine. Even if it means that someone has to get hurt.

**Uh-oh. Well there you have it. I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. But please hang there with me. I'm also disappointed. :[ I didn't get that much reviews for the last chapter. Which makes me sad. I need at least 10 or more to update. I know it sounds a lot, but I would appreciate it. If I don't get a lot of reviews to this story I MIGHT cancel it and I really don't wanna do that. Anyways, thanks to Taylaa, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, and CuteRockstar101 for reviewing and everyone else as well. Thanks CuteRockstar101 for the idea. I was going to something similar to that. Taylaa: Thanks and I've read your stories. They are really good. XxHeadInTheStarsxx: I love your stories! You're such an amazing writer. All of you guys are. **

**Now I have questions for you to answer:**

**a. How many stories should I upload a day?**

**b. Who's your fave character?**

**c. Which couples do you personally want? **

**I love all you guys for reviewing and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Love,**

**Emily. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reviewing because without the reviewing, I don't think I would continue this story. Disclaimer: I don't WOWP Nate, Shane, and Mitchie. But if I did, I would replace the guy who plays Dean and make Nick Jonas play Dean instead. :] So let's start the chapter shall we?**

As Shane started thinking about Alex, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Shane started tossing and turning in his sleep and started dreaming.

*_Shane's Dream*_

_Suddenly, everything appeared black and Alex appeared out of nowhere. "Shane, guess what? Nate and I are getting married!," She squealed and hugged Shane as stood there awkwardly not hugging back. She finally let go. "WHAT?! You can't marry him!," Shane screamed suddenly. Alex was surprised from Shane's outburst. She stepped back. She had never saw Shane this angry. _

"_Why can't I marry him. I have every right to. It is my decision and not yours. Give one explanation why I can't marry him!," She yelled in furiously. _

"_Because I love you Alexandria Margarita Russo," Shane yelled at her. Shane was so surprised that he said that. What surprised more was that he ran up to Alex and kissed her with so much passion. He actually felt her kissing back until he felt someone pulling her away.. _

"_Get off of him, you back stabbing bitch! You were supposed to be my friend , but you went for him anyway, " a familiar voice said. Shane opened his eyes to see Mitchie dragging Alex by her arm and in a flash, Alex was on the floor holding her cheek._

"_Mitchie! Please, let me explain--" But Mitchie cut her off. "Explain?! There's nothing to explain. You were kissing him like the slut you are!," Mitchie screamed at her with her eyes full of fury. _

"_Mitchie! I kissed her. It's not her fault, please let her go," Shane pleaded. _

"_Yeah, right. I'm not gonna let her go, so you two can be happy. Shane, I loved you and I still do. But, if Alex has to die in order for me to be with you, so be it," She said venomously as tears stained her cheeks._

_Out of nowhere, Mitchie pulled out a kitchen knife that beamed into the moonlight. "Goodbye, Lexi," Mitchie whispered as she ran to Alex, pulled her up from the floor and jabbed the knife right into her stomach. "NOOOO!," Shane screamed. But it was too late. Alex's body fell on the floor with a thud. Mitchie dropped the knife and ran away, while Shane rushed to Alex's lifeless body. Without realizing it, tears were rushing down Shane's face like raindrops. He kneeled down next to Alex's body and picked her body and started rocking her like she was a baby. _

Shane woke up in cold sweat and started breathing heavily. He pulled his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth. _It's just a dream, Shane. Relax, it's not real, even if it felt like it was, _He thought. He laid down on his bed and decided not to fall asleep, so he won't have nightmares. He started looking up at the ceiling. He kept looking at it for hours. He started to feel his eyelids get heavy. Shane was trying so hard not to fall asleep, but he failed. He fell asleep and started to snore lightly.

The smell of pancakes made Shane wake up his sleep. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, took out his clothes, and did his hair. He got his backpack and his sweater and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen, his jaw dropped. On the dining table, there was a plate of pancakes stack on top each of each other, sausages, scrambled eggs, a huge pitcher of fresh maple syrup, two pitchers of orange juice, another pitcher filled with milk, a huge plate of bacon, and a huge bowl filled with strawberries and whipped cream. Shane felt like he was in breakfast heaven. He walked over to the brilliant person who made the breakfast.

As the person turned around, he realized it was Isabel and he instantly hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!," Shane said hugging Isabel tightly. "Good morning to you too, Shane," Isabel laughed. "I have to eat one of those frozen foods because Jason's food tastes worst than a monkey's butt!," Shane yelled loud enough so Jason could hear. "I can hear you!," Jason yelled from his room. "That's the point!," Shane yelled back.

Then, Nate came down the stairs and mumbled good morning. He looked like he didn't sleep for days. He decided to sit at the very end of the table and very slowly started to eat his breakfast. Shane took a seat right next to him and started eating the pancakes as well. "What's wrong with you, man?," Shane asked concerned of his brother. "Well, I couldn't sleep because of Jason's snoring," He yelled loud enough for Jason to hear.

Isabel chuckled lightly. "I heard that!," Jason yelled. Then, Jason came running down stairs, glaring at his brother and Nate. He pecked Isabel's lips lightly, and sat down next to Shane. "Ew! Get a room, will ya?," A disgusted look grew on Shane's face. Jason glared at him and thumped the back of Shane's head. "Ow! Did you just thump me?!," Shane wagged his finger in front of Jason's face and thumped his head. "Hey! You thumped me, you thumper!," Jason yelled. This caused the two brothers to shove each other like little kids.

A loud whistle came out of nowhere, which caused the boys to stop pushing each other and look over to the person who blew the whistle. Isabel. "Would guys stop fighting and finish your breakfast before I start treating you guys like little kids," She yelled in frustration. "Yes ma'am." Both boys started to finish up their breakfast.

Then, Alex and Mitchie came bursting through the door. "Good morning," they said in a cheery tone. They greeted the girls with "hellos" and "good mornings." "Are you guys ready?," Alex asked the two boys. "Yeah, let's go." They grabbed their things and shouted goodbyes. The four of them walked together and got into Shane's car. "I called shotgun," Mitchie said as she hopped into the passenger seat.

Mitchie turned on the radio and started bopping head to the music. "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects was playing. "I love this song," Alex shouted over the music. "I know. The lead singer is SO hot!," Mitchie.

Pfft, yeah right. Have you seen this?! I have perfection, baby," Shane said using one of his hands to point at his body. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You wish you did. By the way, I'm not your baby, got it," Mitchie said as smacked the back of Shane's head. "OW! What the hell?! Jeez, can't you at least be sensitive to the hair?" Shane ran his hand through his hair, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can't believe you're actually related to Nate, at least he's human," Alex said as she looked out the window. "HEY! I am human, ok. Just my hair has to look good for ladies, oh yeah!," Shane said.

"Oh please, the only lady you would get is the lunch lady, since she's always winking at ya," Mitchie boasted. Nate snickered. Alex busted out laughing and high-fived Mitchie. "Mitchie, do you always have to ruin a moment for me?," Shane whined. "Yep, its what I do," She grinned cheekily. "Do they always do this every morning," Nate asked Alex. "Unfortunately, they do. But it's quite entertaining. Plus, Mitchie always has great comebacks," She said.

"I can see that," Nate said and smiled at her. Alex blushed and looked down. "Can you stop the yuck fest back there, it's making me nauseous." Shane grumbled. Alex blushed even more and smacked the back of Shane's head. "Ow! What the hell?! What is this? Hit Shane Day?!" He growled. Mitchie and Nate snickered. Shane gave them death glares and they quickly stopped.

They quickly arrived at school and got out of the car. They walked into the school and went to their lockers. Luckily, their lockers were right across from each other. "So Al, what class do you have first?" Mitchie opened her locker. "I'll check my schedule," she told Mitchie while she opened her bag and searched for her schedule and took it out.

"Ugh. I have Algebra with ," She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Bummer, I have P.E." Mitchie slammed her locker shut. "See ya at lunch," Alex yelled at her as the two friends walked separate ways.

"Alex Russo! Principal's Office Now!," An angry said. Alex's head immediately shot up and walked out the door. _I must of fallen asleep again, _she thought. It was nothing new. Everyday, she would fall asleep in Mr, Papperman's class and everyday, he would sent her to the principal's office. Then, she would complain to Principal Williamson about how boring he is and he would sigh every morning. The usual daily routine. Alex opened the door and Principal Williamson looked up and sighed. "Sleeping in class again, Ms. Russo?" He shook his head while Alex sat in her chair.

"Good morning to you too, George." She smirked at him. He glared at her and her smirk turned into a frown instantly.

Unfortunately, Alex sat in the principal's office for three straight periods, knowing that if she goes to her other classes, they will eventually sent to the office. For the whole three periods, Alex just stared into space and kept thinking about Nate. His adorably cute smile that made her heart melt, his luscious brown curls and his cute, and his cute, sexy lips that gave her the urge to kiss him passionately, but wouldn't because she would make herself look like a complete fool. She sighed and kept thinking about Nate. _He makes me feel so entirely different. Good different, _She thought. Suddenly, a smile crept upon her face.

She realized that she had a date with Nate on Saturday. A date with Nate. _Omg! I have nothing to wear! Mitchie and I SO need to go to the mall. But it's only Wednesday. And the date is in three days. That is such a long time from today. If only the date was today after school. But, I work at the Sub Station after school, so it wouldn't work. Thank god, it wasn't today. But what if Nate cancels the date and he decides to ask Gigi, _She thought. _Alex, are you insane?! Nate asked you because he obviously likes you. Or else he would've already asked Gigi, _A voice inside her head said.

_The voice is right, _Alex thought. If Nate didn't like her, he wouldn't ask her out. Alex groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, Alex thought of something else. Lately, Shane has been acting weird around her. Every time Nate would smile at her or compliment her, Shane would glare. He would glare at Nate every time she was with Nate. Isn't that what we call jealousy or what? _Jealous? Why would Shane be jealous? It's not like he likes me or anything, right?_, She thought. As if on queue, the bell rang interrupting Alex's thoughts. Alex got up and walked out of the principal's office and headed to the cafeteria. _Wow, those three periods went by quickly, _she thought.

Alex went to the lunch line and a tray filled with a bowl of salad, sun chips, and a carton of orange juice. She walked by Gigi's table, which was glaring at her the whole time. She gave them the finger, and kept walking. She heard Gigi's table gasp, and she chuckled lightly. She walked over to her table, sat down and placed her tray on the table. She greeted her friends and they replied with simple "hellos."

Suddenly, she felt slightly rough hands cover her eyes and a voice whispered into her ear. "Guess who?," a familiar voice said with slight an accent. [A/N: I wonder who could that be? Hmmm… lol] The voice sent chills up and down her spine, while her heart beat quickened. She smiled. "Hmm, is it Prince Harry?," she said. The voice chuckled lightly. Her heart fluttered. "Guess again," the voice said. "Is it….. Nate?," Alex said to the voice. The hands slowly came off. Then, she look up. There he was. Nate, dressed in a light pair of levis, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black converse to match. "Aww, how did you guess it was me?," He slightly pouted. "Apparently, not everyone has a cute accent like yours," Alex said flirtatiously. He blushed. "Aww thank you, and thank you for your chips," He said as he snatched her sun chips and started running around the cafeteria. "Nate, give me back my sun chips!," She whined and started running after. Everyone started to watch them intensely. "Nate, give me my sun chips or else," She warned. "Hmm.. Let me think. Nope, not gonna happen," He said as he continued running. She sighed as she ran after him.

Soon, she caught up with him, when she was about to snatch her bag of chips away from him, she tripped, knocking him over as well. They both landed hard on the floor. Alex on the floor, and Nate on top of her. They both looked into each other eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Nate surprisingly kissed her, sending fireworks throughout their bodies. She kissed back more passionately, cupping his cheeks with her hands. They pulled away from each other, not noticing a surprised, but happy Mitchie, a pissed off, angry looking Shane, and a psycho- looking Gigi.

**Whoa, you didn't expect that, did you? Well, I'm sooo sorry I couldn't post sooner. Tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter. Oh, I was wondering if anyone wanted to collaborate a story with me. If you do, please message me. Oh! And check out my new series Chemicals React. By the way, it's also Nalex! It would mean so much to me. Love you all and I will try to post soon. **

**Here's a little preview of the future chapters:**

"_What you mean he's in America trying to find a bride?! I'm his fiancé!," Elizabeth said as she threw a rock at her vanity mirror._

____________________________________________________________________

"_What do you mean Elizabeth's coming here?!," Nate demanded furiously._

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Alex, I love you!," Shane said as he crushed his lips onto hers._

_______________________________________________________________________

**Until, next time. **

**-Love,**

**Emily.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Its me again, with a new chapter! Yay! Let's start the chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter 8**

"Please, write a 10 page essay about the history of France and it would be due tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. Class is dismissed," the Professor said and sighed as he walked out of the classroom. Isabel groaned. How is she going to write a 10 page essay in less than twenty-four hours? She got up from her desk and collected her things. Jason was waiting for her outside the classroom, smiling. They decided they were going to Starbucks after classes were done. She walked out of the room, and gave Jason a huge hug and a peck on the lips. "Hello, to you too," Jason grinned, showing all of his pearly whites. "So, Starbucks?," She asked him batting her eyelashes innocently at him. "You know, I can't resist that look. Starbucks it is," He said as he intertwined their fingers. "Yay!," She squealed like a five year old and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek.

They walked out of the University hand in hand. Jason sighed happily as he glanced over Isabel. Her green eyes were glistening from happiness and her cute dimples appeared on her face every time she smiled. He's never been so happy in his life, and nothing could ruin this moment and his happiness. That's what he thinks. Oh boy, Jason. You have no idea what's in stored for you.

* * *

Alex and Nate were looking at each other, not noticing their surroundings. They kept their eyes glued on each other like they were the only the people in the universe. Nate surprisingly, walked over to Alex and kissed her passionately again. He felt like fireworks were exploding and fire hissing in his body. He couldn't express how he felt when he kissed Alex. He thought nothing could ruin this moment, until he felt someone pulling him away from Alex and someone's fist against his face.

Nate looked up to see his cousin, Shane, was the one who threw that punch. He felt blood trickling down his chin and he quickly wiped it off his face. Nate felt his blood boil. He was enraged. Why the hell would his own cousin punch him for no reason?! He didn't commit a crime. He just kissed Alex. The girl of his dreams. The girl he wishes to marry. "What the hell, Shane?!," Nate yelled at him in an anger tone. Alex rushed over to his side and tried to comfort him. "What the heck is wrong with you, Shane?!," She yelled at him, clearly pissed off that Shane punched Nate for no apparent reason. The whole cafeteria turned their attention to them and watched intensely.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong! The fact that you two keep flirting right in front of me acting like I'm invisible. The fact that Alex is so clueless to see that I'm madly in love with her!," Shane blurted out, realizing that he just said that out loud. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, but Shane just ignored them.

Mitchie couldn't believe what she just heard. She kind of knew that Shane had feelings for Alex, but she just didn't want to believe it. Just hearing those words, Mitchie felt so crushed. She felt like someone ripped her heart out and stomped on it until it was into tiny little pieces. She couldn't react, or speak for that matter. Her throat, suddenly, felt really dry. She swallowed hard, but that didn't help. She felt her eyes start to water, and she tried to not let tears fall down her cheeks. _I won't let myself cry, _she thought.

"W-What," Alex choked out. She was so shocked that she felt her jaw dropped lower than where it should be. She really didn't know how to react. She didn't know this was going to happen. She actually thought that Shane had a thing for Mitchie. Just hearing what spilled out of Shane's mouth, made her really confused. She could never see him more than a friend. Heck, Alex loved him like a brother, nothing more. Alex glanced at Nate with the corner of her eye. She could see that he was way more shocked than she was. Which now makes sense why he punched Nate right in the face. She looked at Shane. He was running his hand through his straight black hair as he sighed in frustration.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this, but I meant what I said. Alex, I love you," Shane ran over to her, and before she could react, he crashed his lips on her, hard. Some people in the cafeteria hollered, and most of them booed. A random kid shouted out of nowhere "Fight for your girl, Nate!"

As soon as this happen, Mitchie gasped. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks fast. She ran out of the cafeteria, heading to the girls bathroom. She ran inside a stall, locked herself in there and slowly slid down the door, crying heavily and letting the tears pour down faster than ever.

Alex felt Shane's lips on hers and she felt nothing. She felt disgusted because Shane was forcing his lips on her. With all her strength, Alex shoved Shane hard and slapped his face hard. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't ever force yourself on me again," Alex yelled furiously at him. She never felt so angry at Shane before. The last time she was angry at Shane was when he didn't approve of Dean. Long story short, she didn't talk to him for a week, until she realized that Shane was more important than any boyfriend she ever had.

She glanced at him, he looked hurt. She felt a little bit of sympathy for him, until she realized that Mitchie was there the whole entire, which meant that she saw the whole thing. Now, Alex felt horrible and angry. Angry at Shane for kissing her in front of Mitchie and horrible because she was in the middle of this whole mess. "Alex, the only thing I've ever done was love you and it sickened me to see you kiss my cousin right in front me. Do you what it feels like watching the girl you love kiss your cousin right in front of you. Do you?!," He shouted at her. He was just as angry as she was. Angry that Alex doesn't realize how much he loves her. And heartbroken, because the girl he loves is in love with someone else.

"No, I don't know what it feels like. But I can tell you one thing Shane Adam Grayson, is that I'm not the girl for you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I love someone else," She said as she glanced at Nate and smiled at him. Nate smiled at her and grabbed her hand as he laced their fingers together. Alex felt shock of electricity as their hands intertwined.

Alex glanced back at Shane and he had a dark expression on his face. She felt kind of afraid. She never seen this side of Shane before. "I know you don't love me, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna fight for you. Just like Hannah Montana's song "If we were a movie, you'd be the right girl, and I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with." Best friends always fall in love with each other, remember that Alex," Shane said darkly.

"Dude, have you gone insane?! She doesn't love you. Just back off!," Nate said as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "You, just shut the hell up! You think you can just come into my school ruin my life and take the love of my life. This really doesn't concern you, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Shane snapped. "It does concern me because I love Alex and I know Alex loves me, and whatever is Alex's problem is my problem, now that we're _dating!," _Nate emphasized the word dating. Nate glanced at Alex. Her jaw dropped. Then, she looked at Nate and beamed at him and squeezed his hand lightly.

This just threw Shane off the edge. Without thinking, Shane tackled Nate, pushing Nate's body against the wall. He heard a thud. "Nate!," Alex shrieked with a worried look on her face. This made Shane even more mad. He hated how Alex cared more about Nate than she cared about him. He looked at Nate. Nate slowly got up and he ran towards Shane aiming his fist at Shane's gut. Now everyone in the cafeteria went wild. Everyone was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" A random kid shouted "Nate show him who's boss. Kick his ass!" Others were encouraging Shane to kick Nate's ass. Punches were thrown everywhere. You couldn't really see what was happening. The guys were fighting really rough, that there was even a pool of blood on the floor. "Guys, stop please!," Alex cried. She couldn't take to see the guys who were really important in her life, fighting for _her. _Knowing not what to do, Alex ran outside the hallway, heading to bathroom. As soon as she was about to go in, something caught her eye. The fire alarm. If she pulled the fire alarm, Nate and Shane wouldn't get suspended. Alex ran to the fire alarm, and pulled the alarm. Sirens started going off and water started coming out of the sprinklers. _Great, so much for straightening my hair, _she thought.

* * *

Nate and Shane froze. Even though they were bloody, they managed to get out of the building. "Hurry children! Get out of the building, there's a fire!," Teachers started shouting. Kids started pushing and shoving in order to get out of the building. As everyone got out the building, they were drenched in water and firefighters were already there with their trucks.

"Where's the fire?," A firefighter asked Principal Williamson. "It appears to be a false alarm. I'm so sorry for wasting your time, officer," Principal Williamson said in a sympathetic voice. "Just make sure, it doesn't happen again," The firefighter said and he left.

"Who pulled the fire alarm?!," Principal Williamson yelled as soon the firefighter left. Everyone was silent. "If this person doesn't confess right now, there will be huge consequences to pay!," He said sternly. Everyone still remained silent. "This will be my last warning, if you don't confess right now, you will be expelled from this school immediately!," He said sternly. _Oh, crap. I can't get expelled, my mom and dad will kill me. Besides, if I confess it's not like he's gonna give a huge punishment anyway, since I'm always in his office, _Alex thought.

"I did it," Alex said as she approached the principal. Everyone gasped. "Alex Russo, I should've known," He sighed. "I should've of hoped of that it was someone else," he muttered. "Nice to know you care about me," she smirked. "Three weeks detention, Russo," he sighed. "Really?! Now you get to see my face everyday after school! Isn't it great!," She faked squealed. Students snickered. "On second thought, three days of detention," He said. "Works every time," she muttered and smirked. Alex walked back to her spot.

"Since, the conditions of our school right now, everyone is dismissed," He said and walked away. Students cheered and started hanging around the school. Alex looked around and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Mitchie. Her eyes are bloodshot red and her makeup was all over face. "Mitchie, are you okay?," Alex said as she tried to comfort her friend, but Mitchie shrugged her off. "I'm fine, just leave me alone," Mitchie said coldly.

"Mitchie. I've never meant for this to happen. I'm really sorry. I don't love Shane. I'm in love with Nate. You understand that, right? I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister," Alex said sincerely. She actually meant that. Mitchie looked at Alex with teary eyes. She hugged her best friend and cried in her arms. Alex held her best friend feeling the pain and heartbreak that she felt.

"Everything's going to be okay," Alex whispered into her ear. They stayed in that embrace more than 10 minutes. Then, Mitchie pulled away from the hug. "Thanks, Alex. You're the best friend I've ever had," Mitchie said as she wiped away her tears. "No biggie. Movies and ice cream at my place?," She asked. "Definitely," Mitchie slightly smiled. Mitchie and Alex always had this tradition of movies and ice cream every time they went through a hard time. They started the tradition when they were ten, after Alex's goldfish died.

They linked arms and walked heading to the student parking lot. As they got there, Alex saw Nate talking to a couple of guys. Then, as if on cue, Nate looked over and saw Alex staring at him. Nate had a black eye, his bottom lip was bruised, there was a band wrapped around his right hand, and he has a cut next to his left eye. He looked like he was in pain. Alex started feeling her eyes getting teary. She couldn't stand to see him in pain. She glanced at Mitchie. Mitchie nodded signaling that it was okay for her to go. Alex ran to Nate and she hugged him lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and he ran his fingers through her hair. He sniffed her hair smelling the aroma of vanilla shampoo. "Mmm, vanilla," He said softly. She giggled and looked up at him. "You like it?," She said as she gazed into his beautiful brown eyes. "I love it." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly, as he holds her tightly never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Aw, isn't this a cute ending for this chapter. There you have it. They are officially together! Yay! Not for long though. Dun dun dun. I'm so mean. Anyways, I won't be updating this week, because I'm entering a writing contest for my local library. Wish me luck! **

**I have good news! I have many more ideas for new stories, but I'm not gonna put previews yet. Okay, since I'm nice I'll put one preview. Tell me if I should make it or not. Here ya go:**

**

* * *

****Unfaithful**

**I'm such a horrible person. I'm so going to hell. But I can't resist. I can't resist his beautiful brown curls, his warm brown eyes, and his cute adorable smile. Too bad, I'm dating his brother. Ugh, I'm sooo going to hell.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? But the thing is, this story might start after I finish writing 3 Months To Love. Your decision. Thanks for everyone who always review. I appreciate it so much.**

**- Emily.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to do one more chapter of 3MTL before I start to work on a story. Yay! But its not Unfaithful. Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say thank you to xxHeadInTheStarsxx, Taylaa, Vanessadsx, and Denell for reviewing my last chapter. I love you guys. I'm still writing because of you guys. I'm such a cheesy person. But anyways, this chapter is DEDICATED to you guys. Enjoy. :] Just to let you know that this is the second week of Nate being in New York. And the Sub Station, is not connected to Alex's house just like the show.**

**Chapter 9 **

"_Mmm, vanilla," He said softly. She giggled and looked up at him. "You like it?," She said as she gazed into his beautiful brown eyes. "I love it." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly, as he holds her tightly never wanting to let go._

Alex felt secure with Nate's big strong arms wrapped around her body. She really didn't want this moment to end, but unfortunately it had to. Alex pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Nate, who was smiling. "Thanks, Allie," Nate smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled at her new nickname that Nate gave her. "You really didn't have to thank me. I really didn't want you to get suspended on your second week of school," She said. "Thanks and by the way, I'm okay. There are no huge injuries," He assured her. Alex led out a sigh of huge relief. "I'm glad your okay," She said as laying her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

They intertwined their fingers and they started walking towards Mitchie, while Alex's head was still on Nate's shoulder.

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex and Nate started walking towards me, holding hands, I was jealous. Pure jealous. It's not like, I like Nate or anything, because I _don't. _It's because Alex has someone who loves her. Who would do anything to be with her. That's what I _want. _I want to feel _loved._ I want someone to hold me and tell me that they love me. Someone to tell me that I'm beautiful, when I'm might be wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and no makeup. But, I want that someone to be _Shane. _I know it would never happen because he loves Alex. My brain flooded with the memories of the cafeteria. That sentence that came from Shane's lips kept repeating in my head over and over again. "_I love you, Alex. I love you, Alex." _I felt my eyes starting to well up with tears.

I turned around quickly and wiped my eyes, so that Alex and Nate wouldn't ask me questions. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. It was Alex. "Hey," I faked smiled as I saw her Nate together, holding hands. "Hey, Mitchie," they said in unison. "So, you ready to go?" Alex asked me. "Yeah," I said meekly.

Since, none of us have our driver's license yet, we decided to walk. It was a 15-minute walk to where we live. We walked in complete silence. As I walked, I noticed the trees. They were really green, since it was the middle of April. The beautiful trees swayed as the wind blew lightly. I looked up at the sky that was a shade of sky blue. There a was cloud shaped like a scary dog. I laughed to myself. I don't know why, but I find scary looking things funny.

I didn't notice when we arrived on our block, until I saw Alex stopped right in front of her gorgeous white two-story colonial house. This isn't any ordinary house. Alex's house is _huge._ The house also had a little garden, planted with flowers of all different colors. Alex said goodbye to Nate and gave him a peck on the lips, while I mumbled a goodbye. I walked into Alex's house and followed her up the stairs silently, to her room. I entered Alex's room. Her walls were painted a light periwinkle with paper lanterns of different colors hanging to the ceiling. Her white canopy bed was in the middle of her bedroom and a beautiful chandelier hung above her bed. Her glass desk was in the corner of her room, with her supplies and laptop that were there neatly.

**No One's POV**

Alex threw her backpack to the side, and plopped herself on her white, fluffy, canopy bed. Mitchie also, threw her backpack and sat herself on Alex's modern purple chair, and spun herself gently. Alex got up from her bed and went into her walk-in closet. She changed into her pajamas, which was hers and Mitchie's tradition. They always wear their pajamas and watch movies and eat cookies n' cream ice cream in Alex's home theater. Her pajamas are usually a light blue tank top with blue polka-dotted bottoms. Since Mitchie practically spends most of her time at the Russo's household, she left a pair of her pj's in Alex's room, so when she comes over. Alex threw Mitchie's pjs at her, which hit her right in the face. "Gee thanks, Alex." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled innocently. Mitchie changed into her pajamas, which is a black tank top, and black and pink striped bottoms. "Okay Mitch, you pick the movie and meet me downstairs in the theater, while I get the ice cream," Alex said. "Alrighty, my friend," Mitchie said as both girls walked down the stairs went their separate ways.

* * *

Nate arrived at the Grayson's household, feeling anger rushing through his veins. The thought of approaching Shane made him so angry. Finding out that Shane has feeling for Alex, didn't surprise Nate at all. Alex is an amazing girl, anyone would end up falling for her. Unfortunately, what Shane said was running through Nate's mind. If Shane is willing to do anything to be with Alex, so will Nate. Alex and Nate are finally an item, and he's not letting her go that easily. As Nate opened the door, Shane was at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at him intensely. Nate glared back as well, while he entered the house.

The boys glared at each other intensely, while not saying a single word to each other. You can just see the hatred building up in the room. Suddenly, Jason walked into the room, making the boys break their stares.

"Hey…guys," Jason said as he sensed the tension in the room. "Hey," Nate smiled at Jason pretending that nothing is wrong. "Hey," Shane mumbled, glaring at the back of Nate's head. "Is something wrong?," He asked, noticing that Shane was glaring at Nate's head. "Everything's fine, why would something be wrong?," Nate said trying to convince Jason that everything's fine, knowing that it's not. Obviously, he's not going to tell Jason there's something going on. He doesn't want worry Jason and cause problems in the family. "Really? Then, tell me why Shane's glaring at the back," Jason's arms came across his chest, giving them a look that said "you better tell me what happen."

Shane sighed, avoiding contact. He really doesn't want to talk about it, but he has no choice. Shane told him everything. How Nate and Alex kissed in the cafeteria, how he confessed his love to Alex and kissed her passionately, how she slapped him in the face and told him she didn't love him. He also, told him how Nate and him got into a fight because of Alex, how he's going to fight for Alex's love. It hurt Shane to even say Alex's name in a sentence.

Jason's face went from astonishment to anger as Shane finished telling him. "How stupid can you be Shane?! If Alex doesn't love you, you have to deal with it, even if it hurts. You can't just force her to love you. She's going to hate you if you do anything to sabotage her and Nate's relationship. You just have to support her decision because she's your best friend. Do you really want to lose your friendship with Alex because of your feelings?!," Jason yelled.

Shane looked down, not wanting to look Jason in the eyes. He felt stupid after what Jason. Even though Shane disagrees, he knows that he's right. Knowing that Alex would hate him if he sabotage her relationship with Nate, makes him feel terrible inside. He wouldn't want to the be the person to ruin her happiness. The only thing Shane wants is for Alex is to be happy, but he wants to be the one to make her feel that way. Shane sighed and looked up at his brother. "No, I don't. The friendship that we have means the world to me and the last thing I want to do is risk it," He said while looking down.

"Good. Then, apologize to Nate and Alex for your behavior," Jason said sternly. Shane looked at him incredulously. There was no way Shane was going to apologize to Nate. Not in a million years. He's dating the girl he loves and taking her away from him. Obviously, he's not going to Nate. Alex, yes. Nate, no. He doesn't deserve to be apologized to. If Nate didn't come to New York, Shane and Alex would probably be dating by now. Which is why Shane won't apologize.

"Shane," Jason said sternly, while tapping his foot impatiently. Shane groaned and looked at Nate, who was waiting for his apology patiently. "I'm sorry for trying to ruin your relationship with Alex," he mumbled. "Apology accepted," Nate smiled. "Hey, just because I apologized doesn't mean I don't hate you, because I still do. You weren't the one who his heartbroken," Shane said while his arms came across his chest. "Well, you weren't the only one who was heartbroken," Nate mumbled. "What?," said a confused Shane.

"Oh.. Nothing," Nate faked a smile. "What did you just say?," He looked at Nate. "I said that you weren't the only one who is heartbroken," Nate stated. "What are you talking about?," a puzzled expression came upon his face. "Mitchie got her heartbroken too," Nate said. "Mitchie has a crush on you?!," Shane said, shocked by the news. Nate slapped his own forehead. "No you idiot! What Nate is trying to say, is that Mitchie has a crush on _you,_" Jason said shaking his head ashamed that he and Shane are related. Shane stood there, shocked to say anything. The only thing that was running through his mind was: _Mitchie has a crush you. _

* * *

Isabel was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting patiently for Jason to come back, so they can watch a movie. Today was the best thing that happened to Isabel. After going to Starbucks, Jason decided to take Isabel bowling. They had so much fun. Isabel ended up beating Jason, getting a strike every time it was her turn. While, Jason ended getting gutter balls and spares. Other than that, they both had a great time. Nothing could obviously ruin this day. Isabel leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Not even a minute passed, and her cell phone rang.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she grabbed her phone and picked it up. "Hello?," she said. "Hello, Isabel. This is the King speaking," King Howard said. Isabel immediately shot up. "Your Highness, it's quite a surprise to hear your voice," Isabel said. Clearly, there must be something wrong. "Nice to hear yours too, Isabel. I can't talk long, but I just wanted to tell you something _very _important," He said, in a calm and stern tone. "Go right ahead, your highness," She said preparing herself for the news.

"Elizabeth is going to New York. She found out that Nate is there," He sighed. Isabel dropped the phone as soon as she heard that Elizabeth is coming to New York. Just thinking of her coming here gives Isabel the creeps. "Isabel, dear, are you there? Can you hear me?," said King Howard. Isabel quickly picked up the phone and told the King that she will inform Nate and she hung the phone. As soon as she did, she ran to the main hall.

"NATE!!," Isabel screamed as she ran. "NATE!!!," she screamed again running to the hall. "What's with the screaming, Isabel? My ears are sensitive ,you know," Nate said grumpily. "They are not going to be sensitive when they hear this," She said. "What's up?," He said, suddenly concerned about the situation. "Well, your father just called and.." She trailed off. "And?," Shane said, wanting to know also. "Hurry it up, woman!," Jason protested, while Isabel glared at him. "Well, Elizabeth is coming to New York," She said while looking down. "WHAT?!," Nate screeched. Jason and Shane looked at each other. Well, so much for Nate and Alex getting together.

**I'm ****super ****sorry for not posting any earlier and I promise that I will. I am soo sorry. I feel really bad for not posting sooner, which is why I'm going to try to post about two chapters this week. I'm sorry if there is mistakes. I was trying to post this as quickly as possible. I am so mean for ending the chapter like that. XD Anyways, please review. It would mean the world to me. The more you review, the more I post. I allow construction criticism, so I can improve my writing. So feel free to express yourselves, I won't mind or judge. **

**Love you all,**

**Emily.**


End file.
